


Not the one you're looking for.

by Archive_keeper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archive_keeper/pseuds/Archive_keeper
Summary: A crossover fic of Crossbladewing's "I hate you, I love you" and "Between time and space."What if you find a deceased loved one came back to life?Only to know that it is not the same person?





	1. This is different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossBladeWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/gifts).



> Before this begans, just to say that this is a crossover fic of Crossbladewing's fics of 'I love you, I hate you" and "between time and space". These works are pretty good and I will recommend reading those!
> 
> P.S note that Ebony and the reader are two seperate entities, similar but seperate nonetheless.
> 
> We'll be starting from the messed-up ending of "I hate you, i love you" and its aftermath.

-I-

Sans...I'm not the one you're looking for.

-I-

It has been over a month since --'s death. The suicide had left the monsters shattered, the first human who accepted them for who they were gone from their lives.

To the monsters, they were a friend, even a family member to some extent. You had helped them out, settle incidents, and defended them when things get tough. For Frisk, you were like the sibling they never had. Someone to greet them and also snuggle them when they were having nightmares.

After --'s death, all the monsters were griefed. The monsters, who did not know you personally but knew your relationships with the boss monsters all simply grieved you. All the rest of your adopted family grieved their own way over your death. Undyne had simply put extra vigour into her sparring and training; she was always the aggresive type, converting all her emotions into violence. Alphys had simply put extra dedication into her work, so that the exhaustation can make her forget the grief of losing a beloved friend. Papyrus and Asgore remained stoic, though their pain can still be seen from time to time. Grillby and Gaster simply dived themselves in the work without abandon. Toriel, Frisk and Sans were the ones who took it worse of all. Toriel still retained her figure, but behind closed doors, sobs could be heard as Toriel cried and cried. Frisk themselves could not hold back their sadness. Frisk would hug Toriel and they would cry and cry and tear up when no one is looking.

**You had met Frisk before the others.Frisk was standing on the side of the street, looking around teary-eyed. They were frightened for they had strayed away from their friends. All the people had apathetically crossed by, ignoring the poor child. Except for you, who had went forward to help the child. From there, their, and your, life turned around. You befriended the monsters and grew almost as close as siblings.**

But Sans, unlike the others, never recovered from your death. He still had those nightmares, he had broken up with the person he was looking for; The one called 'Sugar' couldn't handle it, and called it quits. And his relationship was still kinda strained with the others. They wouldn't look him in the eye, and their voices will be a little strained.

The nightmares continued,

But you were gone.

After his nightmare, he will teleport to your old apartment, knock the door and call your phone, wondering why no one picked up. Then he will teleport inside to the still empty room (no one bought it yet...) and he will lay down on that still immaculate bed, cleaned up unlike the dusty room(he made it that way) and will pretend that you were still there, soothing him and embracing him like you did. But all that will remain is the pain, the blankness in your lifeless eyes and the cold knife beside your body. And the guilt, the pain will overwhelm him, and he will wish the nightmares were there, becauze they were so much more bearable than the guilt of playing a part in your death.

He never felt the same again.

\--I--

Ebony crept through the rocks. They had fallen in after the battle with the shadows. The shadows had been strong but there was something...strange in it, it was overpowering. Ebony felt-was-drained after that scuffle and they felt faint. But they still had to get back to the monsters.

They looked at their body: Still human, thankfully. They silently crept through the walls of the rock and out to the cave entrance.

The first thing they noticed was that the town was different. The cricket sounds of night, but there was no snow, it might be spring. They continued walking toward the city, maybe they can look through the city and look for a place to go by. They passed a cemetory, where a fresh grave was built next to the mountain. It said "--. The person who will never be forgotten by the monsters."

Ebony knelt down before the grave, and the person looks so similar to -- that if people passed by, they might have freaked out at a ghost looking at their own face. They had dark hair, facial expressions...almost as if you're twins. The freaky ones. You shivered at the symmetry. Ebony got up from the grave and hurried away, this was creeping even them out.

Ebony went forward towards the town, the soft pattering of footsteps in the silence of night.

As they walked, they heard a soft oattering of footsteps, and a familiar striped pyjamas came into view.

\--I--

Frisk woke up from their nightmare sobbing, in cold sweat. They haf that nightmare again, of the pain and their life before and during the underground,of a debt unpaid.They had to go to someone.

Then they remembered Toriel and the others and didn't want to see them, so they climbed out of their windows to go to --'s apartment. It was a dark, cloudy night outside with lamps lighting their way. They memorised the route to --'s apartment that they used to go to and now, in their pyjamas, they crossed the road. They did not meet anyone along the way, just as it usually occurred on their way to --'s apartment.

Secretly, they met with -- occasionally during their nightmares. It gave them comfort to know that a person not part of the underground was willing to give them a hug, a hot cup of chocolate and a lot of snuggles. The monsters had freaked out about it initially but they had gotten used to it back then. This continued on as they forged a sibling bond, with Sans being there too occasionally.

Although --'s presence was gone, the empty apartment still held semblences of them, like the dark oak table they sat at, drinking hot beverages. They crept towards the hills to look for the detour to the apartment.

As they crept along, they started hearing footsteps. Soft, and it was getting louder. Frisk cringed and curled up in themselves beside the broken streetlamp, they were terrified that someone else was there, and in the aftermath of a nightmare, anything to Frisk was something scary. Then the person stepped into a lit streetlamp and continued walking.

The first thing Frisk noticed was that the person was not Sans. Sans wore leather boots with that audible sound, similar but not quite. The person seemed to have an identical preference of dark clothing like Sans, the dark boot, pants and jacket and scarf, and their face-

Frisk breath hitched upon seeing that familiar face. That was a face they had not seen in what seemed like an eternity, their grey eyes, all the things!-

The familiar short dark hair, postures...it was as if they were not gone at all! Frisk felt a lump in their throat and they felt themselves sprinting. They were a distance away, but they had to be sure. The stranger hesitated and looked at them with uncertainity and now Frisk was sure that it was --. All Frisk had to do is confirm.

They were determined.

The feet patted the ground as the kid rushed forward and knocked into their feet.

And as they hugged, they felt a shift in the stranger's posture as the stranger knelt down to shift Frisk. They handled Frisk like fragile glass, something that -- used to do for them. Frisk felt the tears flowing out of their eyes, wetting the jacket as they pressed themselves into the dark jacket.

They had lost --, and now they were back.

\--I--

Ebony was walking as they saw the striped pyjamas of Frisk running towards them. They were knocked shocked as Frisk clung onto their legs, such a familiar action; they clutched to them like before. But now they were bawling loudly and were looking at them with such teary eyes Ebony's heart reached out to them as Ebony bent down to pick them up. They cried and snuggled into their chest but their small grip remained firm like a vice, as if Ebony will disappear if they let go.

What happened to the child? Ebony could not comprehend why they were holding Ebony like this. They tried to pull them back but they grip tightened, pushing their face closer and they were very unwilling to let go. Ebony sighed and continued. Although this town was different, the layout was similar so they could vaguely predict where their house was.

Constant and variables. Huh.

Ebony walked on the silent street, in the moonlight, holding Frisk as they walked back to the monsters' residence. Frisk yawned and mumbled and fought to stay awake.

Through the trip back home, Frisk never slept. Ebony knew that by the not-so-secretive look of Frisk's and that continued vice-grip throughout the trip. At last, they reached the residence, that looked more like a mansion than a terrace like the house Ebony visited. They rang the doorbell and a familiar furry figure opened the door.

Ebony simply heard a gasp as they were arranging the child in theirgrasp.

"I-I-Is that really you, --?" Ebony could hear crying as Toriel started tearing up. Ebony stood there frozen, unable to comprehend further what to do. Frisk got out of Ebony's grasp and jumped off before they could grab them again, and grabbing their hand and with surprisingly firmness, pulled them inside where...the group was sitting around the table.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk really wants them to stay.

Ebony was led to a group of monsters at a table, and they recognised all the monsters. But there was a goopy monster that Ebony recognised with a start to be Gaster, who definitely looked way straighter than the counterpart Ebony was familiar with. Grillby and the others were also sitting around the table, with what was...food?! At this time?!

They turned towards the newcomer and instantly, their figures tensed. In particular, two skeleton figures rose. Somehow, you knew it was Sans and Papyrus. But their looks were different, with cracks across their face and a lean, roguelike style rather than their (usually) colourful clothing. Sans in particular seems to have a huge similarity in your style of clothing, wearing a leather jacket with a sweater, including combat grey pants and boots, much like Ebony's. "--...is that really you?" The (slightly) shorter skeleton put a trembling hand on the table as he started walking up to Ebony. The atmosphere was definitely tense now and Ebony felt Frisk grasping their hand tighter.

Ebony flinched away from the skeleton's touch and his already droopy face seemed to fall some more. Toriel looked up uncertainly."--..." And Ebony shook their head and spoke up.

_"I'm Ebony, not --."_

And all at once, sobs broke out and said skeleton from earlier (Let's call him Sans because he still has a height of one) stood up abruptly and stalked over to Ebony. Ebony stood their ground as we went over to hoist their jacket. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT --?! STOP LYING! YOU LOOK LIKE THEM, DRESS LIKE THEM, ACT LIKE THEM, STOP BULLS-¿¡!?" And at this point, Gaster had took Sans by the arm and led him back. The rest continued to stare as they backed slowly to the door. Frisk then latched on to them.

**Please don't go,** they seemed to sign. Uncertainty crossed Ebony's face as they made a slightly larger tug movement.

**You can go in the morning if you want, but please...stay?**

Ebony stared down at the child and obliged.

\--I--

Frisk woke up crying again.

But when they went downstairs, Ebony was there. They took the couch for the night since there was (unfortunately) no spare bedroom.

Running up and clutching their chest, they rubbed their tear-stained face to it. They felt a shift and flinched, and look upwards to see Ebony. They rubbed harder.

Frisk felt Ebony pulling them onto their lap. Frisk now threw their arms around them, catching them off guard and they now tugged them under, putting them cushioned between Ebony and the couch, and feeling some peace after what seemed like a long time, they fell asleep.

Stay.


End file.
